Fairy tail World magic tournament!
by Josadragneel
Summary: this story is gonna be the continuation of a story by TrueDemonOfTheNight. Its about Natsu, Zeref and the rest of fairy tail going to the world magic tournament!.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone **** this story is gonna be the continuation of a story by TrueDemonOfTheNight. I am writing this because I really liked her fanfiction but she has not updated it for a long time. So if you want to start with my story I would advice you to first read Fairy Tail, We Live Together and Fairy Tail, Bond's Of Brothers by TrueDemonOfTheNight. Warning my first language isn't English. ( this is my first fanfiction story) **

Natsu suddenly woke from an odd dream his chest was still itching from his wound. He looked around his tiny house and saw that Zeref was still sleeping.

"Zeref! Wake uppp!"

Zeref opened his black eyes looking at him annoyed.

"I was already up long before you, you know? I was just waiting for you to finally wake up." Zeref said looking irritated.

Natsu grimaced at him "how am I supposed to know that, your eyes were closed you idiot."

Zeref smiled at his younger brother and lifted his head. "Well now that your finally awake shall we go to the guild?"

Natsu nodded and stood up to make himself ready for the day. Both of the brothers were still quite depressed and confused because of the recent experience involving their dead parents but because of there friends in the guild they were feeling a lot better than at first.

Zeref, Natsu and happy walked through the door of the guild and to their surprise everyone was walking around excitedly.

Lucy saw the two brothers entering the guild and approached them quickly.

"Whats going on?" asked Natsu. "Where is everyone so excited for?'"

Lucy smiled brightly "We just got a note from the king of Fiore! We have been chosen to represent Fiore in the World magic tournament".

Zeref blinked in surprise and Natsu grabbed her shoulders "I didn't even know such a thing existed! When are we going? Is everyone coming? Where is it? How many countries are participating? "

"Calm down flame brain" Gray came walking to them.

"What do you want? SNOWHEAD"

"You should ask one stupid question at a time! DRAGONBREATH"

"PERVERT"

"HOTHEAD"

Zeref interevent before Natsu could continue. "Lucy could you please explain what this world magic tournament is?"

She looked ad Zeref and answered, "it's much like Fiore's magic tournament but bigger and each country can participate with a team".

"Who is hosting this tournament?" Zeref asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A country named Elidia, Its one of the richer countries in the world". Lucy answered.

"Zeref!" It was Wendy "You need to take some of your potion again".

They had made a potion to cure Zeref's curse, but it had to be administered in parts and this would be the last time. Now Zeref would be able to control himself but he would still be able to use the destructive magic.

Zeref's face lit up and he smiled at Wendy "Thank you Wendy!" and drank it in one go.

Wendy took a look at him "You must remember that your curse maybe gone but you can still use that magic, if you do use it you might get out of control again".

Zeref nodded "I know, the only magic I'm going to use from now on is my proper magic". And he gave the glass which had contained the potion back to her.

Natsu smiled happily "you still would be just as powerful but less out of control".

Zeref smiled even brighter which was weird to see because he didn't smile that often. "Now that I'm cured, when are we going to this tournament? "

"That's a good question Zeref" it was Makarov he was standing at the front of the guild with a huge smile on his bearded face.

"Everyone! Listen, you have a heard of this world magic tournament by now! Not everyone of us is allowed to participate but we are all going to Elidia! I haven't thought of a good team yet… but we'll get to that on the way there. We will be leaving tomorrow morning so pack your stuff Elidia is a long way!"

Everyone in the guild cheered and toasted.

"Tomorrow already I thought this message had just come in?" said Wendy with big eyes.

"Calm down Wendy" Carla said.

"This is indeed going really quickly all of a sudden" said Zeref "I have only just recovered from my curse and now I gotta travel to a far away county?"

"Well it will at least we will get our heads of things Zeref-nii" Natsu said excited.

Zeref was in the infirmary getting a last check from Porlyusica "Hmmm you seem to be alright but if you are going to travel to the other side of the world I am coming with you… I think my calculations for the potion were correct, but you can never be to certain about these things."

Zeref nodded "I understand I feel relieved, but I cannot be completely certain that its gone."

"Even if it only worked to give you a little bit more control we should be happy" said Natsu "this could already save lives."

Zeref gave his younger brother a hug "You do realize that we are gonna travel to Elidia by boat right" Natsu's eyes grew big. "oohhh nooooo whyyyyyy" he clinched his hands in his hear.

"hahaha" Zeref laughed "I can put you to sleep on the way I you would want to".

"That wouldn't make much of a difference" said Natsu with a miserable face…

"Well you two should go home and pack your stuff for the journey" Porlyusica said "it is going to be a long trip".

**I know this was a very short chapter…. But this only an introduction to the story ****. I hope you like it! Plz comment if I should make my story telling faster or slower or maybe more detailed. I'll you can give rude comments but plz but an explanation for it down there to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, it's me again **** I haven't gotten any feedback yet, so I will write the same way I did in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

"Zeref! Happy! Hurry up!" Natsu stood in the doorway waiting for the other to finally be ready for their journey ahead.

"We are almost done!" Said Happy as he flew past with a bag of fish. Meanwhile Zeref was trying to decide if he should take the new clothes he had bought or the old ones… He always used to wear long black robes, but he had decided that that needed to change, so he had bought grey kind of army pants and a black jacket missing one sleeve so that his guild mark would still be visible. The problem was that he didn't feel really comfortable in these new clothes yet…

"Zeref if you don't make some changes you will never adapt you know." Zeref looked at his younger brother and then back at the clothes. "I guess your right" And he put them in his bag.

"Well let's hurry we are gonna be late" Said Natsu after the other two were finally done.

**At the guild**

Everyone was in a hurry and there were bags everywhere.

"Romeo! Don't forget to take my shoes!" Screamed Macao through the guild hall.

"Mira-nee you should not take that with you that is to big!"

"Juvia loves Gray-sama!"

"Wendy? What armor do you think I should take with me?"

"Wake up Gajeel! We need to goooo"

"Laxus can you take my other robe with you?"

Nastu, Zeref and Happy walked through the door looking at the busy crowd. "well this is gonna be quitte some trip hé?" Natsu said…

Zeref lifted his shoulders. "isn't that just the fun about Fairy tail?".

"Whatever" replied Natsu.

Lisanna came walking to them "We are gonna leave in ten minutes, so you could better wait outside".

"Okay thank you Lisanna" Natsu replied and turned around with Zeref and Happy.

After a while more and more people joined them outside. Erza had her big carriage with her as usual and the others all had normal sized bags.

"Where is Gray?" said Natsu looking around the group.

"I'm right here flame brain maybe you should get those eyes fixed" Said Gray as he was coming out of the shadow of a house.

"You were in the shadows! Its hard to see you there ICE PRINCESS!" At that moment Gray attacked Natsu and they had a little fight as usual, but this time it was not Erza but Zeref that pulled them apart.

"We don't have time for this right now, we are gonna leave soon you can fight as much as you want on the boat, as long as natsu isn't to sick to participate" Said Zeref with a small smile on his face.

Natsu looked at his older brother. "It has been a while since I have seen you this happy Zeref-nii" And he smiled.

"Well there is a lot for me to be happy about, I'm cured, and I get to go on a trip with my little brother and his friends" Zeref smiled happily.

"Well Zeref I would like to team up with you during the tournament" Its was Laxus who just came out of the guild.

"Oh why is that?" Zeref replied.

"Well I used to be one of the strongest but I kinda lost that spot now didn't I, if I team up with you maybe I could learn something"

"Well I would like to team up with you Laxus-san it would be an honor"

"Why don't you and Natsu help all of us to train for the tournament?" Said Wendy. "We would be better prepared for the competitions to come"

"Good idea Wendy!" Natsu replied.

"I don't really need your help…." said Gray with an irritated face.

Zeref ignoring Gray replied, "hmmm I will think about it".

"Are we all here?" Makarov said stepping through the guild door.

"Yeahhhh" The members of Fairy Tail replied.

"Then we should make our way to Hargeon"

**Hargeon**

"Ahh why do we have to go by boat whyyyyyy" said Natsu with an already sick face even though they were just staring at the boat. "And Wendy can't use troia anymore either because she just got motion sickness too".

"I'm sorry Natsu-san" Said Wendy also with a sick face.

"Well Ill put you both to sleep on the way so don't worry" Zeref said looking at the two.

"I said that won't work!" Natsu replied.

"Well at least we don't have to listen to your complaining all the way then FLAME BRAIN".

Natsu was to down to even reply to that.

"I just talked with the captain of the ship and everything seems to be in order" Makarov said walking to the rest of the group. "You can al board the ship and leave your luggage in the cabinet".

Al Fairy Tail members (except for Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus who walked in a slow pace) began running to the ship with happy faces on.

Ones everyone was on board the captain gave a speech "Dear passengers I want you al to behave on my ship until we reach Elidia, this ship is magical which means that we can move with extreme speeds, we will arrive in Elidia within two days!"'

"This ship doesn't look magical" Gray said looking around.

"Well if it looked magical people would try and steal it wouldn't they? It is very hard to make an object of this size magickly improved" Said Zeref.

"How do you know that" Gray asked.

"I'm more then 400 years old I know quite a lot you know."

"Ze.. ree. Eff would you please put us to sleep with all that knowledge of you thennn…" Said Natsu who was looking very sick now.

"I thought you said that it wouldn't work" Zeref said looking at him.

"I changed my mind plzzzzz helppppp"

Zeref laughed and took the dragon slayers down the ship to put them to sleep.

"Everyone say bye to Fiore because we are leaving" Said the captain and the ship began to move with enormous speeds, Fiore was out of sight within ten minutes.

**On Sea Somewhere**

They were almost in Elidia and two days had past the dragon slayers were still sleeping but they would soon be waked up.

"Everyone if you take a look at the east side in a moment you will see Elidia come into sight" shouted the captain.

Everyone ran to the east side of the ship to take a look. Zeref decided to go down the ship and wake the dragon slayers they would be arriving in Elidia soon.

Natsu woke up still sick and quite irritated and looked up at his brother. "Why did you wake me Zeref-nii?".

"We are almost there Natsu you should get yourself ready". And Zeref started to wake the rest of the dragon slayer up.

Natsu sat up groaning and started to gather his stuff Wendy soon joined him in doing so.

After Zeref was done he ruffled Natsu's hair and went back up.

"Zeref? Could you please come here for a second?" Its was master Makarov. Zeref walked up to him. "What is it master?".

"I know both you and Natsu have anger problems which will influence your magic… I want you and Natsu to always stay close to each other and to the other people in the guild to prevent any accidents from happening. Are you okay with that? "

"Yes off course master I agree with you". And the master nodded at him.

"Thank you Zeref".

**A while later.**

They were slowing down because they were approaching the harbor of a city called Beldron which was capital of Elidia. It seemed to be very crowded on the harbor there were people from al over the world walking around.

Natsu was leaning sick over the side of the boat (Railing?) and Zeref was standing next to him. "We are almost there Natsu just a little longer" said Zeref looking at Natsu.

Shipmates were throwing ropes to the people who were standing on the harbor whom grabbed them and knotted them to iron poles. And then they finally arrived. The wooden gang way taken out and everyone could now leave the ship.

"Everyone wait on the harbor until we are all there we don't want to lose sight of each other in this strange country" Makarov shouted.

Everyone gathered their bags and began to leave the ship; the dragon slayers were off course first to put their feet on solid ground and they were cheering because they were finally not sick anymore. And everyone else joined in a matter of seconds everyone looking around excitedly.

A man from the harbor approached them. "Are you the Fiore guild Fairy Tail?"

"Yes we are" Makarov replied. "And who are you?"

"I am a representative from the magic games counsel and I have come to guide you to your designated hotel".

"Well lead the way" Makarov answered.

"Follow me and stay close".

The hole group started following the man through the big city.

"I have never seen such a big city before" Said Wendy looking around with big eyes.

"This is I believe one of the biggest city's in the entire world" Zeref replied. "But I have never been here before either… I didn't really leave Fiore a lot".

Wendy looked at him. "Why is it so big?"

"Hmm I believe that this is one of the oldest countries, older Fiore and this is where its empire started"

"It would be interesting to learn more about its history" Levy said. "Places like this usually have a big library containing its history".

"I don't think the history of this city is pretty… they did a lot of conquering". Zeref replied.

"You are probably right about that.. but I would like to know anyway" levy said.

"must you look at that! What is that?" Natsu shouted looking at a weird huge structure.

"It seems to be some old magical weapon.." Zeref replied.

"Why would they put a weapon on display like that? " Asked Erza.

"They must be proud of it…" answered Gray.

"Not just because they are proud of it…. But also, to scare people" Zeref said.

Everyone looked at the structure with weird looks on their faces.

"It would be really awful if that were true…" Levy said looking down at her shoes.

"And who may you all be?" it was a stranger whom also seemed to be with a guild as he was surrounded by his own group of people. The stranger man was staring at Natsu and Zeref with a terrified look on his face. This wasn't very strange cause both Natsu and Zeref both had an unbelievable amount of magic power even compared to the others within Fairy Tail. The others in the strange guild were now also starring at Natsu and Zeref.

"Are you two even human?" one of them said.

"Well yes you could refer to me and Natsu as human" Zeref replied.

"Are you guys participating in the tournament?" another one said.

"Well yeah we were planning to at least" Natsu replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Could we please move on" It was there guide he was getting inpatient.

"Off course, sorry that we hold you up" Zeref replied. "We would love to continue this conversation with you another time stranger's, bye".

And the group continued walking leaving the stranger guild with stunned faces.

**A while Later..**

They had finally arrived at their hotel which was called the Green Owl. Zeref, Natsu and happy claimed a room on the second floor.

"Well we have finally arrived! I cant wait till the tournament starts!" Natsu said happily to his brother.

Zeref smiled at him "Neither can I"

**That was the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. If you want me to wright different just say so. And sorry for not giving every character the appropriate time.. its so difficult to use every character when there are so many there. If you really want something to happen in the story just say so and maybe ill use it. Thank youuuuu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am gonna try and wright longer now with longer sentences cause I think I can do better. I Hope you enjoy the story and plzz give feedback. **

Natsu woke up in their new bedroom in the Green Owl. "Zeref are you awake yet?" He looked at his brother's bed his eyes were open, and he turned his head to look at his younger brother. Suddenly his eyes spread wide and he had a worried face.

"Natsu your bleeding from your chest wound again! I can see the blood coming through your bandages!" He stood up and quickly walked to his younger brother to inspect him.

"Zeref-nii it's only a bit of blood nothing to worry about" But Zeref put his hand on Natsu's forhead to check his temperature. "Your heating up Natsu. I'm going to get Porlyusica" and he stood up to walk away.

"Zeref you don't have to worry" but Zeref had already gone through the door.

Zeref only had his pajama pants on and people were surprised to see him walking around like that.

"Zeref why are you in such a hurry?" It was Lucy whom just came out of her room which she shared with Erza and Wendy.

"Where is Porlyusica? I need her, Natsu is bleeding again and he is heating up!"

"What? I believe she is downstairs!" Zeref ran down the stairs.

"What's going on boy?" it was Porlyusica.

"It's Natsu I think that something is wrong he is bleeding again! Is that normal? Can you help him?" She looked and Zeref for a few seconds.

"Well don't just stand there" she said, "take me to him and fast". They ran up the stairs together into their bedroom.

But Natsu was laying on the ground unconscious with Happy standing over him.

"What's wrong with him?" Happy said with tears in his eyes.

Natsu was breathing fast and the space around hit was becoming very hot. Zeref ran to his brother and sat down next him with big eyes. "what can you do?".

"Lucy!" Porlyusica screamed. Lucy came walking in and looked shocked seeing Natsu.

"Lucy can you wake up Gray for me we will need his magic to cool Natsu down".

"Zeref you need help me get of his bandages"

"Ye…ss of.. course.."

And they started peeling of Natsu's bandages. When is wound became visible Porlyusica was shocked. "How is that possible?" Natsu's wound looked strange it was green at the edges. "this must have been Acnologia's doing" said Zeref angrily.

At that moment Gray came running in with Lucy. "What's going on? How can I help?"

"Gray come here and start cooling Natsu down with your magic". Gray came to sit next to Natsu and held is hands above him. The space around Natsu started to cool down now.

"Lucy you need to get some medicine and new bandages from my room, and fast!"

"Yes Porylusica-san!" And she ran out of the room.

"Zeref can you get a bucket of cold water?" the worried older brother nodded and ran out of the room.

"Happy can you wake up Wendy? I am gonna need her healing magic"

"Yes ma'am" And the blue cat flew out.

Porylisica started to inspect Natsu's wound. Green puss was coming out of it.

"And what is wrong with his wound?" Asked Gray whom was starring at here worried.

"It will be alright, but I need to tread it fast" At that moment Lucy came walking in with a medicine kit.

"Thank you, girl" And she started searching through het medical kit to gather everything that she needed. Just a few second later Zeref came walking in with a big bucket of water.

"Thanks boy now help me clean the wound". Zeref helped cleaning the wound with the water. It already looked a lot better after that.

"What now?" Asked Zereff.

"Silent child I need to work" even though Zeref wasn't really a child. Wendy came in now looking worried.

"What's going on?"

"I need you to start healing this wound after I have put these balsams on. Can you do that?" replied Porylusica.

"Yes off course"

Porylusica started putting the balsams in the wound and spread it so that every part was well covered by it. "now start healing it as well as you can Wendy"

"Yes" And she started using her healing powers and you could see the wound getting better. Wendy started getting out of breath. "I think I can't continue"

"You can stop child you have done well" And Wendy stopped and leaned against Lucy.

"Thank you, Wendy," It was Zeref whom was shaking.

"Zeref now get it together you need to help me put the new bandages on" Said Porylusica.

"Yes yes off course" And they put the bandages on.

"I should be fine for now… Help me put him on the bed". And Zeref and Gray lifted Natsu up gently and put him on his bed.

"Will he be alright?" Zeref asked.

"I think so but we need to keep an close eye on him.. Acnologia must have had some kind of poison on his claws, a poison which doesn't work direct but sometime later which in this case was a few weeks." Porylusica answered.

Zeref looked at his little brother worried.

"Don't worry Zeref he will wake up within the hour, the reason why he was unconscious was only because of the shock".

"I will wait here until he wakes up" Zeref replied.

"Alright make him eat something when he wakes, the rest of you leave this room he needs rest for now."

"But can't I stay to?" Lucy asked".

"No girl only Zeref I'm sorry"

"Well flame brain should better be alright". Said Gray and he left the room Lucy, Wendy, happy and Porylusica following him.

Zeref looked at his little brother. "Don't scare me like that again Natsu".

**Downstairs**

"What happened?" Is was Levy.

"It seems Natsu's wound became infected by Acnologia." Said Wendy.

"But I though that wound was healed?" replied Lisanna.

"Apparently not" answered Lucy.

"Poryuisica? Can I talk with you?" It was the Master.

"Yes off course" and they walked into the other room together.

"What is going on with Natsu?" Asked the Master.

"His wounds seems to have been infected by Acnologia".

"Why didn't we know about this earlier?" replied the master.

"Because It was impossible to notice earlier".

"How is that possible?"

"I don't understand It either… its quite the mystery"

"Do you think Natsu will still be able to participate".

"As long as he stays stable yes."

"How can he be kept stable?"

"Be treating him regularly… that nothing should be able to go wrong"

"Can you completely cure him?"

"I don't know yet.. But there should be a way".

"Thank you for this Poryluscia" Said Makarov with a worried face "We wouldn't know what to do without you".

**Bedroom**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes his chest hurt.

"You are awake" Zeref smiled at his little brother.

"What happened my chest hurts"

"It seems Acnologia infected you with something…"

"dang it I hate him" said Natsu slowly getting up.

"You should lay down Natsu you should rest"

"No Zeref-nii, I am okay don't worry my chest only hurts a bit" And Natsu smiled a bit.

"He can't take me down that easily you know".

"Hmmmm are you certain?"

"Yes lets go downstairs and get some food! We are allowed to take a look in the city today and I don't wanna miss that". And Natsu started putting on his clothes.

Zeref still looked worried "Okay, but only if you don't leave my side even for a second."

"I won't Zeref-nii" And Natsu smiled at him.

Zeref started putting on his clothes as well since he still only had his pajama pants on.

"I wonder what the city I gonna be like" Said Natsu.

Zeref smiled. "Quite different that the cities in Fiore I think, and I'm sure that we'll meet lots of mages to"

"Zeref-nii can you help me put on my shoes? It is kinda hard to bent forward"

"off course wait" And Zeref helped his little brother put on his shoes.

"Thanks for letting me help you Natsu I was scared that you were gonna be to stubborn for that"

Natsu laughed "Not to you Zeref-nii".

"Now shall we go downstairs then?" Said Zeref with a small smile.

"yeah"

Zeref helped Natsu down the corridor and down the stairs. They opened to door to the living room and everyone starred at them.

"Natsu are you alright already?" It was Erza with a worried face.

"I am fine enough let's just enjoy today don't worry about me please" replied Natsu.

"Okay Natsu if your sure but we will all keep an eye on you as long as you know that" Erza said.

"Thank you" Natsu smiled. "now where is the food". And everyone laughed.

Everyone started eating and the Fairy tail guild was as loud and busy as usual, and their host looked at the group with raised eyebrows.

After everyone was done eating Makarov gave a little speech about the plans of today. "I'm going to take care of the registration of us into the tournament and I will tell everyone who is going to participate tonight, until then you are all allowed to discover the city. But you have to stay in groups because it's a strange country and this is quite the big city, I expect all of you to not break this rule and not cause to much trouble to the people living here. Have fun!" And the master smiled. And everyone cheered at him.

"Natsu? Zeref? Are you two joining our group" Asked Erza, standing with Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lucy and Gray.

"Off course, right nii-chan?" replied Natsu.

"Yes off course".

"Does anyone wanna go somewhere specific? Asked Wendy.

"Well I think we should just go to the center of the city and discover further form there" Replied Lucy.

"Good idea, then we will be able to see as much as we can" said Zeref.

"Isn't that a bit to far for Natsu right now?" Asked Erza.

"Don't worry about me if I need to rest I'll just sit down for a bit" Replied Natsu.

"As long as you don't over exert yourself flame brain" said Gray.

"I can take care of myself ice princess" said Natsu with a slight smile on his face.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" said Lucy.

**Outside in the city**

They were walking in a slow pace because of Natsu, Zeref supported his little brother a bit.

"This place is just incredible! Look at the architecture! All those details!" Said Lucy.

"They seem like normal buildings to me." Said Gray with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy looked at him. "You don't have much feeling for art, do you?"

"all I care about it practicality" answered Gray lifting his shoulders.

"Well then you'll find it interesting that these houses are build in a most practical way" Said Zeref.

"What do you mean" Asked Erza.

"Well look at the roofs, don't you see something strange?" replied Zeref. Everyone looked up.

"Hmm no they seem quite normal to me" Said Gray.

"I don't see anything strange either" Said Lucy.

"What's strange about them is that the roofs on the left side of the street are all slightly higher than the ones on the right side of the street" Said Erza.

Zeref smiled "Indeed, and can you guess why that is?"

"I wouldn't know" replied Erza.

"Because then soldiers could stand on there using long range magic to fight people who are trying to invade the city without hitting each other" Said Zeref. "which makes it almost impossible to take a city like this".

"That's unbelievable" replied Gray.

"Why aren't all cities build like that? " Asked Natsu.

"Because most cities start with just one church and a few houses and the grow from there, but this city was built with a plan from the beginning". Replied Zeref.

"But how can that be? Wasn't this the first city that started this country?" Asked Erza.

"I don't know either, its indeed quite mysterious". Replied Zeref.

"Maybe Levy will find out, she said she was going to the library" Said Wendy.

"We should ask her about it tonight" said Gray.

"Yeah it would be interesting to know how this city grew like this" replied Lucy.

The closer they came to the center of the city the higher the house would get and, in the center, stood a huge building with a tower at the top.

"What is that building for you think? " Asked Wendy.

"Probably for their ruler, I believe their ruler has the title of emperor here" replied Zeref.

"Why emperor? That doesn't sound very nice.." Said Natsu.

"Well that is probably the reason, the name is meant to scare people" Replied Zeref.

"Why would you want to scare your own people?" Asked Lucy.

"Because if people are scared they wont rebel very fast" replied Zeref.

"I'm beginning to like this country less and less" Said Erza.

Zeref smiled "Well you know that Fiore is one of the most peaceful countries in the world at the moment".

"Well let's forget about for now and enjoy our day" Said Gray.

"Good idea, we are here to have fun after all" replied Wendy.

"Where shall we go to next? " Asked Natsu.

The group looked around. There were shops everywhere with all kinds of different stuff. One shop had glowing orbs another had moving toys and the one next to that had clothes which could change color. They also saw all kinds of different entertainers some were playing music and others were using magic to preform shows.

"Why don't we go take a look at those magic shows? It looks interesting." Said Lucy.

"Yeah magic from other countries do differ from each other so maybe we'll see something new" said Wendy with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah !" said Happy.

"I think it's a good idea" said Carla.

"Well let's go then" said Natsu.

And the group started to walk to the magic show which was most nearby. The were two people using magic together, one of them used flower magic and the other one used gravity magic. They were making the flowers move trough the air in al kinds of beautiful movements.

"Isn't them working together like that Unison raid?" Asked Carla.

"No not quite, Unison raid is combining magic this is influencing each other's magic" Replied Erza.

"I don't really see the difference" said Natsu.

"What they are doing is the same as me throwing an ice cube that Gray made with his magic, get it?" replied Erza.

"hmm okay if you say so.." Natsu replied.

The show mages covered the crowd with flowers and everyone was cheering. One of the show man stepped forward looking at the audience.

"Do I have a mage volunteer in de audience?" .

"Yeah take me take me" Natsu jumped up down.

"Natsu I don't think that that is a good ideaaa" said Zeref.

"Yes yes come on pink haired man!" said the show mage.

"Don't worry Zeref-nii its just to get some fun" Natsu said and he walked to the show mages.

"Thank you for volunteering, what is your name?"

"Natsu is my name"

"Natsu, what kind of magic do you use? Could you show us?" this man didn't seem to have a strong sense of magic cause he didn't sense Natsu's enormous amount of magic.

"I posses fire dragon slayer magic" Natsu answered and he created a flame around his hand.

"ooh dragon slayer magic? That's really rare isn't it? You must be here for the tournament"

"Yes, I indeed am"

"Well Natsu would you wanna fight me? For the show?"

"You want me to fight you? Are you sure?"

"Yes yes don't worry I'm quite capable you'll see"

Natsu looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow, _what shall I do?, _Zeref lifted his shoulders as in saying, _I don't know you got yourself into this. _

Natsu's chest still hurt a little but I was positive that he could beat this man with ease, but was it a good idea to show his magic in a place like this? Well it seemed he didn't really have much of a choice and how bad could it really be?

"Okay, why not" Natsu said to the show man.

Ones Natsu had said that the man immediately began to attack. Natsu was a bit surprised at first but blocked his attacks easily. The man seemed surprised by this and Natsu had to admit that the man wasn't too bad at all, but he didn't come close to him he hadn't even used his own magic yet.

"Your really good" the man said looking a bit scared now.

"You aren't to bad either" And Natsu meant that he really was quite good.

That man started with a new attack but Natsu thought it had gone far enough he was getting tired. The man came running to him he lit his hands in flames moved with an extreme speed and punched him. The man flew a couple of meters away but Natsu hadn't used to much power, so he should be fine. The flower mage starred at him she had never seen her teammate beaten so easily. The showman slowly stood up he was a bit bruised, but he seemed alright. The audience started applauding for Natsu.

"Your amazing Natsu-san" Said the man who came walking to him.

"Yes you really are I have never seen anyone beat Shiro like that, my name is Lisa by the way" Said the flower mage.

Natsu allowed himself to slowly sit on the ground, it had not been a good idea to use magic right now. "Thank you" he said to them.

"Are you alright?" asked Lisa.

"Just a bit-tired no worries" Natsu answered. Zeref was coming to them.

"Are you okay Natsu?" He asked.

"Yes I'm alright nii-san don't worry"

"you shouldn't overexert yourself like that now" replied Zeref.

"What's going on? He just beat me with ease" Asked Shiro.

"My brother has some health issues at the moment" replied Zeref.

"oh sorry we didn't know!" said Lisa.

"It's not your fault I accepted your challenge after all and it was fun" Said Natsu with a smile.

"Pff you are just a weakling after al then" It was a person in the crowd he seemed to be a mage.

Natsu looked at him irritated "Well sorry to disappoint you".

The man came walking to them and Natsu stood up. "What do you wann. Uguuh" The man had punched Natsu in the chest and he fell grabbing his chest breathing heavenly.

The man laughed "your not strong at all". But the man wasn't paying attention cause Zeref who was standing next to him was quite angry. Zeref punched the man using magic and the man flew hard against a wall. "ughhh" And the man fell down to the ground unconscious.

"Zeref-nii calm down I'm alright he was just teasing a bit" Everyone on the square was looking at them with shocked faces.

Zeref was still looking very angry and he began to walk to the unconscious man but Natsu grabbed him.

"You need to calm please" Zeref looked around at his brother. "See I am alright he just punched me a bit nothing to worry about. Zeref was starting calm down and fell to his knees his head between his hands.

"I'm sorry I ..I didn't mean to do that"

"It's alright nii-san thanks for protecting me"

Man looking like soldiers came running to them. "I need the two of you to come with us" he was looking at Zeref and Natsu.

"Sir they didn't do anything they were just" Said lisa but she was interrupted.

"Silent woman"

"You can't do this" it was Erza.

"They were just defending themselves" said Gray.

"Silentttt, they are to come with us and If you all don't want to get into any trouble you should stay out of this"

Wendy and Lucy looked shocked. "what to do?'" said Lucy.

But the man bounded the Dragneel brothers with magic sealing stone. "You better not resist, or you friends will get into trouble" the man said.

Everyone was looking at what was happening to the Dragneel brothers.

They were slowly escorted away to the big building in the middle of the city.

"Natsu is your chest alright?" asked Zeref to his little brother.

"No speaking" one of the guards said.

Natsu nodded to his brother and smiled at him _I'm gonna be alright don't worry. _

Zeref looked back at him with a worried face _you keep saying that, but you don't look okay. _

They were escorted through a big gate which closed behind them with a loud clang!

"Where are you taking us?" Asked Zeref.

"Silent!"

They were being take down to lots of stairs and halls. Surprisingly in comparison to the outside of the building which was made of stone and looked very old the inside of the building looked more like a hospital since everything was white. After about ten minutes of walking they reached a block with cells.

"Are you just going to lock us up?" Zeref asked.

"Silent!"

And the Dragneel brothers were throne in to a cell and they locked the door behind them.

**I end this chapter here, but I'll try to upload chapter 4 as soon as possible. I hoped you enjoyed the story and I appreciate feedback! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! Welcome to the next chapter **** please if you have any ideas for my story share your thoughts. What kind of challenges do you guys want in the tournament? Do you want me to create a new awesome character? Tell mee. **

"what are we even doing here" Natsu asked.

"Well I did punch that guy kinda hard you know" Zeref answered.

"Well he started it why isn't he here?"

"How am I supposed to know that Natsu?"

"Why don't we just escape? Its not like these magic seal stones will exactly hold us or anything."

Suddenly they heard some movement outside of their cell. I man appeared and smiled at them. He had brown curly hair no shirt and wide yellow pants.

"Escape you say? Hmmm maybe those sealing stones won't work on you but we will be able to stop you from leaving."

"What makes you say that you can stop us?" Asked Natsu, since he was still very tired and with the sealing stones on he wasn't able to sense the man's magical power.

"This place is a fortress and there are many strong mages like me walking around here my name is Zafra by the way."

Zeref looked at him "But what makes you say you can stop us?".

"We know who you are Dragneels and we know how much power you possess, but we also know that your both weakened right now one more than the other" He smiled at Natsu

Suddenly Natsu stood up grabbed the bars slightly bending them "YOU KNOW NOTHING"(Nothing to do with game of thrones). Zafra was surprised by Natsu sudden outburst and almost fell backwards. But suddenly the bars gave Natsu a shock with electricity magic. Natsu fell on the ground shaking.

"NATSU!" Zeref ran to Natsu and grabbed his younger brother.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Zerefs eyes began to turn red.

"Zeref-nii don't do that calm down, you will only hurt yourself doing that". Natsu was still shaking but he was looking straight at his brother. "calm down nii-san please". Natsu regretted that his sudden outburst had let to this he didn't want his brother to get out of control again.

Zeref seemed to calm down a little bit because his eyes turned back to black.

They heard more footsteps running towards there cell probably because of all the noise. "Zafra what do you think your doing we told you not to provoke them!" It was a somewhat older man Natsu estimated him to be in between 40 and 50. The man was wearing gray pants with a grey blouse and he had brown hair mixed with a bit of grey.

"I'm sorry lord Forrak I didn't mean to provoke them I was just talking with them that's all" Zafra replied.

"Oh did you now" said Natsu with his body still shaking.

The lord Farrok looked aside at Natsu and Zeref. "I'm sorry for his behavior we usually don't treat our prisoners like this".

"Why are you keeping us locked up?" It was Zeref he still sounded angry.

"Because we like to keep our city save from dark wizards and demons" Farrok replied. Natsu looked shocked to the fact that these people knew so much about them.

"How did you even know who we were?" asked Zeref.

"Well that's because our emperor knows who you are" answered Farrok. "and when he learned of you entering this city he immediately gave an order to arrest you given the chance.

"And how does he know?"

"Well you should ask him, we came here to escorted you to him"

"Why does he want to talk with us?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know he seems to have interest in you personally" Farrok answered.

Farrok opened their cell door. "are you coming?"

Zeref looked down at his little brother who was still on the ground sitting and still slightly shaking. "Can you stand Natsu?"

"Well it seems I don't have much of another choice" Zeref helped Natsu stand up and kept supporting him. "which way do we have to go" asked Zeref.

"Follow me" Answered Farrok. Zafra and Farrok were walking in front then Natsu and Zeref whom were surrounded by guards. I took about 5 minutes trough more white halls together to their destination.

They were standing in front of a large door it was red and had decorations on it. A dragon had been drawn on it… It kinda looked like Acnologia but it couldn't be him, right? Farrok knocked at the door. "Emperor can we enter?".

"Yes let them come in". Natsu and Zeref were escorted into the room. A large man sat on a throne he had black hair like Zeref's he seemed to be around 35 to 40 years old.

"Can we do something else for you lord emperor?" Asked Farrok.

"No leave I want to speak to these two in private." The emperor answered. Farrok, Zafra and the rest of the guards left.

"Do you think it's safe to stay with us alone?" Zeref asked.

"I think it's totally safe." Said the emperor with a smile.

"But I should introduce myself, I am Edorak Drogan"

Zeref eyes turned big he seemed to recognize the name.

"Drogan?" Zeref asked.

"You know the name?" Natsu asked.

"Well of course he does I'm surprised you don't, but that's probably because you were to young when your parents died.." Edorak said.

"What are you talking about?"replied Natsu frustrated.

"Natsu.. Drogan was our mothers name before she married…" Zeref said. Natsu looked at his brother with big eyes. "But how…".

**Sorry gotta say something before I continue. TrueDemonOfTheNight gave Natsu and Zerefs parents names but I'm gonna change them because I don't really like them. And she also gave their mother pink hair and their father black but I'm switching that.**

Edorak smiled at them "Can't you guess?"

Zeref looked at him "You must be some far away family of our mother but that doesn't say your close to us since she died 400 years ago."

Edorak laughed. "You would think, wouldn't you? But no, you're wrong I'm closer to you then you think".

"What do you mean?" Asked Natsu. "TELL US"

"Calm down calm down, I will tell you but first I should inform you that you are not the only ones who can be immortal".

Zeref's eyes grew even bigger. "Who are you?"

Edorak looked at them with a smile "I am your long-lost beloved uncle"

The Dragneel brothers looked stunned… they didn't even know they ever had an uncle.

"That's impossible our mother never even told us she had a borther" Zeref said.

"Well I'm not surprised, by the time you were born they hated me." Edorak replied.

"My sister Lianna would have killed me if she ever saw me again not even to speak about your father Tyron"

"Why did they hate you?" Natsu asked.

"Well that's probably because I took away Tyron's country he didn't really seemed to like that" Edorak said.

"What do you mean Tyron's country?" Zeref asked.

Edorak smiled again. "This country Elidia the country your standing in right now your father created it with the help of the dragon's, dragon's like Igneel".

"Igneel?" Natsu asked.

"Yes he was one of your fathers best friends… they made this country to protect the humans that's why this city is built in this specific way, did you notice the roofs? The hole city is built for defending"

Zeref and Natsu looked at each other. How could this be? How could they not know about this? Was he telling the truth?

"Then what is the reason you have this country now?" Zeref asked looking angry.

"Well isn't that obvious? I conquered it, with the help of the dragon king known as Acnologia, he didn't really like this country very much".

Natsu frowned at this "Why would Acnologia not just destroy this place?".

"Good question newbie, the simple answer is that he knew he could trust me and that he could count on me if he ever needed help".

"Why did you hate our father so much that you stole all this from him? ". Asked Zeref still angry.

"Simple he stole my sister and changed her, he made her weak, she was ones a powerful mage I could depend on but after him she didn't want to fight by my side anymore."

"Maybe she just didn't want to hurt anyone anymore?" Natsu screamed.

"Come to think of it how did you and Acnologia even defeat our father and Igneel he was the strongest mage of our time" Said Zeref.

"How do you know he was the strongest mage? He almost never used magic anymore after going to Fiore"

"I could always sense his power" replied Zeref. "Even though we never talked about it".

"So? How did you beat them?" Natsu repeated.

Edorak looked irritated "Well I just exploited your fathers greatest weakness… his love for your mother, I told him I would give her back if he gave up. And I have to admit that it did help that you were growing in her belly during that time Zeref, thank you".

"How could you do something like that to your own sister?" Zeref screamed.

"I had already given up on her, she betrayed me".

Zeref and Natsu were now looking at him with threatening faces as if they would attack him at any moment.

**I'm sorry I know this is a short chapter but I don't have a lot of time today and I don't know how to continue at the moment. I hope you enjoyed it and plzz give me some feedback.**


End file.
